Insurance providers value the safety of drivers and the general public. Detecting likely movement of a mobile device within a vehicle and providing feedback to the drivers reduces distracted driving and promotes safety. Although techniques exist to generally capture data from sensors on smartphones and in vehicles, they might not provide accurate and power-efficient methods of detecting movement of a mobile device. Further, these techniques may not calculate a risk score based on the movement of a mobile device, or provide feedback on improving the risk score.